


Playing With Fire

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: If he wanted to play, well then he'd better be ready for her to retaliate. Duncan goes too far with a prank on his girlfriend, and she decides to show him that two can play at that game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the deviantART TDI-Fanon-Club's Crack and Fanon Week 2014.
> 
> Day 3: Pranks

Sure, she'd laughed, but she hadn't been happy about it. Yes, haha, it was hilarious when she ended up with her hairbrush stuck in her honey-soaked hair. She's been _rolling_ on the floor laughing over how funny it was to consider having to cut out chunks of her hair just to not have a hairbrush stuck in it. The near-panic attack she'd had over the state of her hair just left a stitch in her side from laughing.

But two could play at that game.

And she fully intended to prove that to him.

If you couldn't take the heat, get out of the kitchen – that's how the old saying went, wasn't it? Well, Duncan _had_ invited her wrath with an onslaught of pranks, and she was no goody-goody CIT. If he wanted to play, well then he'd better be ready for her to retaliate.

She wasn't about to sit by and let him get away with it.

So that's why she'd messed with his shampoo – after all, he had messed with hers, it was only fair. She wouldn't mess with the mohawk – that was the thing that really characterized his style. And she could respect that, it was the same thing with her pouf. However, respecting the mohawk meant she wouldn't do anything to ruin it.

And that meant that replacing Duncan's shampoo with pink dye was not off limits.

She couldn't help smirking when she heard him scream.

He should have known better than to play with fire – didn't he know that sooner or later he was gonna get burned?


End file.
